Coffee Talk
by creatithegodesss
Summary: An intimate look into Gray and Juvia's life when they lived together. Gruvia one-shot. One Year Time-skip.(Avatar Arc)


_**A:n/ Just to clarify, I make Juvia speak in 1**__**st**__** person because I usually go by the English dub and as endearing her third person speaking is, I just find 1**__**st**__** person easier~ It will be like this for any of my fairytail fics. I also love to imagine the definite non-sexual intimate scenes Gray and Juvia had when they lived their house :D**_

Juvia was in the kitchen feeling restless after trying to get at least 4 hours of sleep. It was futile, she wouldn't stop turning and twisting, haunted by the memories of her past. From there, she decided to just go into the kitchen and here she was now. She pulled out a sky-blue mug from the cupboard as she prepared some coffee in the kettle. She tied her hair in a side braid as she waited patiently for it to be done.

"Looks like we have the same idea, huh?" A deep voice was suddenly heard, making the bluenette jump and turn, only to see her housemate and the man who held her affections, Gray Fullbuster, leaning against the wall with a small smirk on his face. A fond exasperated look crossed her features as her lower lip tutted out into a pout.

"Gray, I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" She protested but went ahead anyway and pulled out a black mug for him.

He snorted a laugh and raised his hands defensively. "My bad." He sarcastically replied, the smirk growing.

"I'm assuming you would like your coffee cold?" Juvia teases, pouring her warm coffee into her mug, luckily, she already knew so she had separated warm and cool.

Gray then chuckled, which made her heart skip a beat. "You know me so well." He teased back.

They had only been living with each other for six months, but their friendship grew even more. Gray liked seeing the domestic and fun side of Juvia, even though he already had a feeling this was her true persona. Juvia found it surprising on how easy it was to talk to Gray, and not once did she complain.

She poured his cool coffee into his mug and handed it to him. "You can add creamer if you like, I'm doing that for mine, unless you like it bitter...?"

Gray had to fight back a loud laugh, it was amusing to see Juvia showcase her teasing nature.

"I'll take the creamer." Juvia laughed and handed it. "It's caramel, the only one I could find on the shelves."

"I don't mind." He shrugs as he poured the cream in and mixed it with a spoon, before creating ice cubes to put in.

Juvia nods as she poured the creamer in hers, and then went to the small lounge they had and she sat down on a beanbag, Gray sitting in the one that right next to hers. She held the mug delicately in her hands, blowing slightly into her drink, before taking a sip and a sound of delight escaped her lips.

Gray watched her with an eyebrow raised in amusement, but took a sip of his, soon trying to fight back a sound of delight of his own.

"Caramel makes it better." He starts, wanting to make small talk. Juvia nods her head enthusiastically in agreement.

"It makes it taste richer and sweeter." She adds her own opinion, blowing slightly once again into her drink before taking another gulp.

The two mages sat side by side in comfortable silence, watching the fireplace crackle slightly. Gray hesitated, not wanting to invade in her privacy, but he wanted to know. "What were you restless about, may I ask?"

Juvia's grip slightly tightened on her mug as she stares down at her drink. "Well, it was about my time in the orphanage and how many kids would reject me because of the rain I brought. I shouldn't be stressing over it, but it just keeps coming back." She reflected.

Gray felt guilty for bringing this up as he sees the sadness in her usually bright blue eyes. He slightly turned pink at the thought of doing this, but still did it anyway. He reached out, a hand resting on her exposed shoulder.

"For what it's worth Juvia, you don't have to be alone anymore." He comforts to the best of his ability. Juvia looked up and then at him with a small surprised look, which turned into something fonder and the light came back into her eyes.

"That means a lot to me, Gray. Thank you; the same goes to you." She said with quiet empathy, knowing very well why he was restless.

Gray felt his heart skipped a beat at the look on her face. The serenity, the smile, the way her blue eyes lightened again from his words, the way her blue hair was tied, falling gracefully over her shoulder. He wanted to lean in and just kiss her, but he stopped himself, knowing he would put her at risk and he couldn't afford to lose another person he loved. He made a mental note to himself that he would protect her and her smile at all costs, and he made sure he would do his best, no matter what it meant.

"Thank you."

They both went back to their comfortable silence after their coffee talk, silently drinking the rest of their coffee, unaware the flames made a heart shape.

_**A:N/ Headcanon Gray was already in love with Juvia already 6-7 months in their time of living together. I found this easily the best fanfic I have ever written! **_


End file.
